Yamcha (Super ultimate awesome edition)
Summary Yamcha is a character from dragon ball z. He is usually said to be the weakest. But this time we decide make him not weak. Yamcha is a useful character for once. This godly yamcha surpasses even the godly of gods. Yamcha became the first human to reach a godmode like status. Calling yamcha a godmode Is a downplay in itself. Powers and Stats Tier:beyond all considerable tiers and calculations/impossible to define. Name:Yamcha Origin:Dragon ball z ''' '''Gender:Male Age:69 Classification:human (god) Powers and Abilities:ice manipulation fire manipulation reality warping immortality type 10 admin manipulation laziness manipulation lighting manipulation ice manipulation flight able to use god ki and regular ki omni presence beyond omnipotence time manipulation concept beyonding Paradox manipulation meme creation matter manipulation atomic manipulation type 10 regeneration teleportation age manipulation existence manipulation explosion manipulation flight duplication soul manipulation plot manipulation spectral manipulation clone manipulation damsel manipulation too many powers to list I will be here all day any power or abilitie not listed here is here too Attack Potency:beyond all tiers/Impossible to define was able to solo the aleverse and spectral destroyers and most of the the real world with ease and in less than a hour yamcha was also able to kill the illuminati with one punch. hostless yxz thanos krone snek illuminati all were killed by Yamcha. Yamcha is too strong to be a spectral destroyer. Speed:yamchas speed is truly unknown as noone is able ever to out speed yamcha. Yamchas speed is impossible to define as he out paced cheagod and the illuminati yxz and hostless and sheep queen and even Superman outlier edition. Yamcha has infinite speed. He outsped all of dbz super except whis with 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%xinfinity squared to the trillionth of his speed Lifting Strength:yamcha was able to lift 7 infinity gigatons witch is 1 with infinity"infinity 7 tons and that's bearly using any of his power he was able to outlift thanos easily alongside all of dbz DC marvel aleverse combined Striking Strength:was able to destroy fandom multiple times and tocobwa tnoa and horror alliance in his sleep yamchas power was able to shake fandom just by his mere presence. He also was able to beat the illuminati and destroy his realm and kill zamasu who was immortal so ineffable Durability:impossible to define can beat host less yxz all alliances the illuminati and all mary sue and Gary stu characters and able to somehow beat superman outlier edition and able to fake his death multiple times and can beat any character who fights him yamcha also damaged beerus hakai edition by touching him Stamina:impossible to define yamchas stamina surpasses even the strongest of OCS and characters. Yamcha cannot be beaten. Enough said Range: Melee and range and omni internetal++++++++++++++++++++++++ Standard Equipment:yamcha has the power Intelligence:beyond smart he plans out battles before they start he outsmarted the illuminati and the one above all above all above all above all Weaknesses:being mocked by his clone in dbz ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wolf fang fist Kamehameha Spirit ball Cloning hinoon Others Notable Victories: All pages of all wikis Notable Losses: Mr.popo (everyone's one true fear Inconclusive Matches: